Best Friends To Lovers
by KingdomNami18
Summary: After years of knowing each other, filled with tons of adventures, Harry and Ron are now in their final year of Hogwarts. How far will love prevail? Most importantly,will it ever become known? HarryXRon, GeorgeXFred, and Hermione. Maybe HermioneXGinny.


Harry sat in the Commons Room, keeping himself warm with a mug of butterbeer from Three Broomsticks and a blanket. Even if the ventilation system was blasting warm air, Harry felt cold. Especially after all that had happened in the past few months. First, there was with Voldemort. Then, Ron finally breaking down about it all. A little while after that, he and Ginny broke up; Ron and Hermione came to that conclusion not long after as well. No matter how much shit happened, this so-called "God" just threw more his way. No wonder Harry didn't believe in him… That's not the point in this story, though. You see, the reason Harry and Ginny broke up not long after defeating Voldemort was because of 2 things: 1, Harry found out he was gay. 2 is still unknown to this boy. He just knows that there's more to thing "being gay" thing. After all this, though, Harry really didn't seem to hold any emotions that pointed to sad or anything close to anger over all this. It was a strange feeling, really. Everyone (especially himself) thought he would hold some sort of care for the last few months. To everyone's surprise, though, he didn't seem to care the least bit at all. In fact, he seemed… happier. It was to be expected, but not without _some_ sort of other emotions.

As for Ron and Hermione… Well, Hermione was a wonderful girl. The thing is that she's not Ron Weasley's girl. She's really meant for someone else. She won't say who, but she told Ron she didn't love him that way. At least, not that way anymore. She also was the one to know why Ron wasn't as passionate about their relationship as he used to be. She's the only one to know he's also gay. Strange coincidence that both he and his best friend are the same: sexuality wise, that is. Yes, yes. I know you're asking, "Where the hell is this going, and is it going to go there any time soon?" My dears, the answer is yes. Just not so soon. Patience is one of great virtue, no?

Harry felt a sneeze coming on, and hid his face in the crook of his elbow. As he did as he predicted, the door to the Commons Room opened and closed silently. Harry shivered, feeling quite cold. He hoped he wasn't getting sick. Before he could summon a thermometer, someone wrapped another blanket, then themselves, around Harry's shoulders. Harry jumped in surprise, but soon relaxed, sensing no threat from the action.

"Good evening, Ron," Harry greeted the ginger. Ron laughed, knowing his friend well enough to know he still called him a ginger. If it doesn't make sense, it's best not to think about it, but to laugh it off in his opinion. The only thing was Ron didn't have freckles. Stupid Harry.

"Good evening, Harry~!" Ron replied with his usual cheeriness. After his breakdown, Ron immediately got back to his usual self. He had no time for moping. He didn't want Harry to lose his sanity himself.

"What are you doing just standing there? Come sit with me," Harry instructed immediately. Ron unraveled his arms from around Harry's neck and came to sit next to him. Ron conjured up his own mug of coffee. He didn't exactly feel like butterbeer. Besides, they were on Christmas break. Why not stay up late with some coffee? He was warm himself, so he didn't bother with a blanket.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry sighed and finished up his mug of butterbeer. He grabbed the remote to turn on the new TV (Yes, at some point Hogwarts decided to advance themselves to keep up with the times.) and flipped to a random channel. "Celebrity Ghost Stories" was playing at the moment, so as soon as they started telling their encounters, Harry turned to Ron.

"You alright to watch this, mate?" He asked quietly. Ron nodded, finishing up his mug of coffee and sending it to a random part in the kitchen. He did the same to Harry's empty mug and turned his attention towards the screen. It was a repeat with Chaka Khan, some Indian guy whose name slipped Ron's mind, and some lady who was really nice, but creepy in his opinion. He questioned how she was famous, but shooed the thought away when a reenactment of Chaka Khan's first sighting of this figure appeared. His eyes were extremely creepy, making him a bit paranoid. He knew that not all ghosts were bad, considering Hogwarts was loaded with them, but this thing was creepy. Eventually her story was over, and the commercials rolled out. He had a chance to talk with Harry.

"So, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"I couldn't really sleep, and I was freezing. I came looking for a blanket, but I just ended up bumming out here." Ron nodded in understanding. He'd been cold himself as well. When he had found his best friend, the cold had instantly melted and he was immediately filled with warmth.

"I swear that after all we've been through, we've just lost that familiar warmth we were accustomed to." Harry was in shock. Ron never really brought up these sorts of things. Sure, he muttered about warmth every once in a while, but never really _talked_ about it to someone.

Harry looked a little concerned, but Ron just shook it off. "Celebrity Ghost Stories" couldn't come back on soon enough. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up, but he had. He'd wanted to ignore that gnawing at his stomach and chest when he saw couples, and soon started to think about how lonely he truly was, seeing as how he wasn't out like Harry was. He supposed he should have said it before, but better late than never, I suppose.

"Harry, I'm gay," Ron stated randomly. Harry did a double-take, but he soon shook it off, and smiled.

"I'm glad you told me, mate." Ron just nodded, a strange force clamping his mouth shut about something. Harry, again concerned, didn't say anything.

That is, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron, is there anything else you want to tell me, seeing as how we're already on the subject?" Harry asked. He didn't bother trying to cover his emotions any more, seeing as how everyone could figure what he was feeling. Suddenly, their show was back on.

"Oh, look! It's back on! No time to finish this conversation!" Ron yelped. He was definitely worried about something. Harry dropped the conversation for the rest of the show. When the show ended and the breaks started piling on relentlessly before the next episode, Harry piled it on as well.

"Ron, are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me? Like a crush, or a lover? Are you hiding them from us? I just want to know." Ron turned pale. Well, a little more so than usual. He didn't enjoy these conversations. They annoyed him to no end, but with Harry, it was like talking to your mom about sex and porn. That whole package. Ron blushed, and Harry stopped questioning him for a second.

"Harry, it's… It's complicated. I mean _really_ complicated. It's not a simple crush, and I'm not dating them. I have to hide their identity because I know they don't like me that way. They probably never will. I know you want to know, but admitting I'm gay is difficult. Especially to your equally gay friend. It's like talking about sex and porn to your mom!" Way to go Ron. Just steal the author's word, you ass hat!

"I get it. I'll stop mentioning it, then." Harry didn't look disappointed, but really impatient to know who it was. This made Ron just a little nervous. He knew when Harry knew something; he was almost as relentless as Seamus to know. For this case, though? Seamus was in dead last. Harry would pile on the questions every second he got.

"Great…" Ron muttered to himself. Hell was going to freeze over after all of this.

-A/N-

Hi hi! I'm Katie, but I NEED YOU TO CALL ME NAMINE. Please. Anyways, If you can tell,

Yes, I'm American. I use "kiss" instead of "snog", and it'll show up a lot. Sometimes snog will be there. Not always.

I have no fucking clue what I'm doing, really. I just thought it'd be cool to write this.

There's going to be explicit material at some point. Swearing doesn't count to me.

I have no clue at all about the Potterhead world. I just recently started becoming one. SHUT UP. I'LL WATCH ALL THE GOD DAMN MOVIES. Maybe even read the books. Don't count on the books, though.

I FUCKING HATE J.K. ROWLING. YOU KILLED FRED, BITCH! FUCK YOU!

Fred WILL live in MY story.

If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny would be a slut who might die, Ron would be with Harry, Hermione would calm her tits and be with someone soon (not a whole god damn series), LES TWINS WOULD LIVE FOREVER, Ron and Harry would be on top of the world, and a few other things, but this mostly covers it all.

So, I hope to have the other half of this story up soon. There'll be more, but it may take a while.

I'm such a lazy, stupid, 13-year-old bitch.


End file.
